Sweet Dreams
by YuriCherie
Summary: Nozomi and Coco take a little nap together after a long day of work. What happens when the others see them? (Written by 雪 月な on Quotev)
1. Chapter 1: A Long Tiring Day

**Sweet Dreams (by** **雪** **月な)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: This story belongs to** **雪** **月な** **on Quotev, I am only helping my friend post it here. Here's a link to the original story:** **story/11422206/Sweet-Dreams**

* * *

(Coco's POV)

Here I am again helping out Nuts at the Natts House.

It's a hot and humid summer day, and Kurmi was off with the other gils, doing their stuff and whatnot.

Last I heard from her before she left was that she was going shopping.

So it was just Nuts and I in the shop.

Or so I thought.

A little later Nozomi came running in through the doors.

"Coco! Nuts! Ohaiyo~!" she cried.

I smiled.

Nozomi was the most energetic one in the group.

"Nozomi, what brings you here? I thought you and the girls were going shopping." Nuts said, placing down his book.

"oh, that, I kinda overslept this morning, and when I woke up, they were gone. I couldn't find them, so I decided to come here." She replied, scratching her head while letting out a short laugh.

That was the typical Nozomi. The door opened again, and this time, it was customers who came in.

"Welcome to the Natts House." Nuts said, standing from his chair at the counter.

"well, we're going to be quite busy, so if you don't mind, can you help out a bit?" I asked her.

She put on a big smile and nodded.

"sure! Yumehara Nozomi, at your service!" she cried, saluting at me.

I just stared at her for a few seconds, looking at her face and then I laughed.

Nozomi laughed as well.

"come on, let's get started." I said, and she followed me.

"of course! Right away, Coco!"

(Nozomi's POV)

It must be hard, working in a shop in a world you haven't been to when you lived your whole life as a prince in another world.

I'm talking about Nuts, for Coco mentioned that he took his role as the guardian of the Dream Collect very seriously.

He's never been outside the palace walls before, and that it was only Coco who went out.

So I assume that life on Earth is way more difficult for him.

I'm glad to help in any way I can.

After all, Coco and Nuts did their part in our lives, so I might as well repay them.

Though there wasn't much to do, it was still very busy around the shop due to the many customers coming in and out.

I began to panic when I got into the crowd with no way out.

But I heard Coco call my name, and a hand reached out and grabbed mine, pulling me out of the crowd and into Coco's arms.

"try to be careful, okay? I don't wanna lose you." He said, and I nodded.

Hopefully he didn't see that I was blushing.

"o-okay…" and he smiled at me before going off himself to help someone else.

I just stood there, both hands over my heart and just staring far away as if I were in a daze.

"Nozomi! Some help here?" I heard Nuts call from the counter.

I snapped out of my trance quickly. "gah! Right away, Nuts!" I then ran to him.

Mt heart was beating fast, and my face was blushing red.

Oh why does Coco make my heart pound so?

"it's because you love him, and that he loves you too." a voice replied in my head.

I put both hands to my face to try and hide my embarrassment.

"no, no, no! I won't admit it!" I thought to myself.

"embrace your feelings, Nozomi. You know that Coco loves you too." and I stole a glance at Coco.

"Coco…" I whispered, stopping in my tracks.

"Nozomi? Where are you?" and I began running again.

"wait! Oh why today of all days…


	2. Chapter 2: When Nuts isn't Home

**Sweet Dreams (by** **雪** **月な)**

* * *

(Coco's POV)

It's the end of the day, and all the customers had left.

Nuts went out to buy some stuff, seeing that Nozomi and I were too exhausted to go ourselves.

Now it was just Nozomi and I in the shop.

"I'm exhausted~coco…" I muttered, lying face down on the couch upstairs.

"me too. How does Nuts not get tired from doing this day-by-day?" Nozomi asked.

"he works at the counter, so he doesn't tire easily as we do~coco." I replied.

I heard Nozomi stretch her arms.

"I'm in the mood for a little nap. I need to recharge my batteries." She joked, but I knew what she was trying to say.'

"I'm with you~coco." But when I had turned around, she was already lying on the couch, asleep.

"so fast~coco… Oh well, that's Nozomi for you~coco." I whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

I cuddled up beside her and got comfortable.

I was about to fall asleep myself, when I felt her wrap her hand around me gently.

"sweet dreams, Coco." She whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"as to you, Nozomi~coco." I replied.

* * *

(Nuts' POV)

I had just returned from buying daifuku and Coco's favourite: cream puffs from Komachi's family's shop, and who do I find, asleep on the couch, but Nozomi and Coco.

The two seem to have been long asleep, judging by the looks on their faces and their breathing.

I smiled and set down what I had bought on the table.

I headed back downstairs, and the door opened, revealing the girls, with Kurumi in the front holding quite a number of shopping bags.

"Nuts-sama, we're back!" she cried, but I raised a finger to her, making her along with the girls quiet and confused.

"huh?" they asked.

I asked them to come in, then smiled as I looked upstairs.

"be quiet, Nozomi and Coco are sleeping." I replied softly.

It was then that I noticed that Syrup came in, holding the rest of the girls' stuff.

I went to help him bring them inside as the girls went up to see what was going on.

Syrup and I joined them a few minutes later.

Karen and Komachi had taken a blanket and placed it on the sleeping duo.

"how cute~" Urara gushed.

Kurumi looked ticked, but I placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her to give it up.

She sighed.

"when did this happen?" Komachi asked.

"a little while before you came. Now, let's go back downstairs. We don't wanna wake them up, now do we?" I asked in reply to Komachi's question.

They all nodded and we went back downstairs.

Kurumi pouted all the way down.

I'm glad she calmed down after eating a few of the mame daifuku I had bought.

"I hope those two have sweet dreams." Urara said, and Komachi nodded.

"me too. But let's not say anything to them when they wake up, okay?" Komachi asked.

The girls nodded, along with Syrup and I, minus Kurumi.

She still wasn't accepting that Coco liked Nozomi more than her. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Milk." I said, and she shook her head.

She became a fairy again and hopped into Karen's arms, shaking her head as she whined.

"I don't accept this~miru! Milk will never accept this~miru!" she cried, and we all laughed.

"same old Kurumi." I said to myself.

Karen pet Milk gently.

"don't you worry, Milk. I'm sure that soon one day, you'll find that special someone like Nozomi." She said, and Milk stopped her whining and looked up at Karen.

"miru?" she asked.

Karen hugged her close.

"and if you don't, just remember, you can always come to me, or the others. After all, we're all friends, aren't we?" Karen asked, looking at everyone in turn.

Milk looked at all of us.

We all smiled at her.

She began to cry.

"everyone… I love you~miru!" she cried and hugged Karen.

While the other girls headed to Karen and Milk, I just looked up at the ceiling.

"Nuts?" Syrup asked.

"nothing. I just hope those two have sweet dreams."


End file.
